Private Steel
Private Steel BiographyEdit About a year after the zombie outbreak, Steel is one of the remnants of the US military hiding out with several others in theSeminole Storage Facility while zombies overrun the surface world. One day, Steel and his good friend, Rickles, force Miguel Salazarto help Steel cage a zombie from the infested caves. Sarah offers to go in Miguel's place, but Steel rebuffs her, as she is a woman. When the captured zombie breaks free from Miguel, Steel almost feeds Miguel to the other caged zombie for almost getting Rickles killed. However, when Sarah threatens to shoot Steel, the latter reluctantly lets Miguel go. Steel is present at the meeting that day. When Sarah disobeys a direct order from Rhodes, the latter orders Steel to shoot Sarah. Steel at first jokes about this until Rhodes forces Steel at gunpoint to threaten to shoot Sarah. However, Sarah sits back down before Steel has the chance. Two days later, Steel, Miller, Johnson and Miguel try to capture another zombie, but once again, it breaks free, killing Johnson and biting Miguel's neck open. After the zombie is killed and Miguel flees, a dying Miller begs Steel to end his pain and stop him from turning. Steel complies by shooting Miller in the head, leaving the former devastated. Steel, Rhodes and the other soldiers follow Miguel and Sarah to "the Ritz." Though Sarah claims that she amputated the infected arm, Steel still insists that they should kill Miguel. However, Rhodes decides to spare Miguel (much to Steel's frustration) so Miguel latter can turn. The next day, when Steel discovers that Dr. Logan has been feeding Bub the fresh remains of Miller and Johnson, Steel is disgusted and enraged. Steel and the others then lower Sarah and Bill into the zombie-infested caves and try to force John to fly them to safety in the helicopter. When John refuses and tries to escape, Rhodes has Steel pummel John into submission. However, at that moment, Miguel raises the elevator onto the surface, and Rhodes sends Steel and Rickles to investigate. Steel and Rickles reach the elevator to find that Miguel has destroyed the interior controls, trapping the men in the complex. Steel and Rickles immediately begin arguing amongst each other, when the elevator lowers back into the complex, carrying hundreds of zombies with it. As the zombies infest the complex, and Rhodes leaves them to die, Steel separates from Rickles and Torrez and follows Rhodes to the lab. Surrounded by hordes of zombies, Steel breaks into the lab, where he is confronted by a vengeful Bub. As Bub tries to shoot Steel, the latter hides in the room used to contain zombie specimens. He is about to shoot Bub through the door, when several zombies in the room with him ambush Steel from behind, biting his neck open. Surrounded by the closing horde and bleeding to death with no way out, Steel commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth. His body is then devoured by the closing hordes.